


That's so Italian!

by innominecarbohydrates



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (SICURAMENTE), (ho già detto che di 'sti due non so niente?), (quasi), Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nonsense, Random & Short
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Yusuf Al-Kaysani e Nicolò di Genova sono in missione, sotto copertura come attori, alla biennale di Venezia, ma hanno un problema ben più grande di una reincarnazione fallace.O meglio, Nicky ce l'ha.Per la santissima pazienza di Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That's so Italian!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GioTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/gifts).



> Metto avanti le mani da brava mentecatta quale sono perché TOG non l'ho manco visto, non so niente sui personaggi, men che meno sulle loro caratterizzazioni, ma ormai ieri (sigh) è stato il compleanno della dedicataria, e ho fatto già una figura barbina a non farle gli auguri, non mi spaventa poi molto farne una seconda, con una cosetta piccina come questa che vorrebbe essere un regalino d'emergenza scritto in ginocchio sui ceci, ma che almeno non dovrebbe farle venire flashback di guerra.

Joe si sta sforzando di non ridere, davvero. «Ci siamo persi.»

_ «Non ci siamo persi.» _ Nicky trattiene un sibilo frustrato tra i denti, battendo compulsivamente con un indice sullo schermo del suo povero telefono cellulare. E smozzica qualche imprecazione nella sua lingua natale, rivolte tutte alla diavoleria tecnologica che aveva deciso di abbandonarli di punto in bianco.

Joe  _ sa _ che gli basterebbe guardare in alto, o per terra, e troverebbe mille segni indicatori con cui ricalcolare la direzione giusta in cui andare. Ma che si trovino in mezzo al mare, persi in una tempesta di neve o in un campo di battaglia crociato – o, in quel caso specifico, sotto la copertura di invitati alla biennale di Venezia – il risultato opposto è di solito un teatrino che, molto malignamente per il suo carattere, in fondo Joe sa di godersi. Per appena qualche minuto.

Finché Nicky non è sul punto di scagliare il telefono in un canale, facendolo finire sulla testa di qualche innocente gondoliere, e allora Joe glielo prende di mano, risolvendogli  _ l'arcano _ in uno sfarfallare di strisci sullo schermo. «Avevi disattivato la geolocalizzazione.»

Nicky pare sgonfiarsi come un palloncino. «...ah.»

«Il nostro albergo è qui vicino.»

«Ah.»

Joe sorride. E gli arruffa i capelli. «A volte sei  _ così italiano, _ amore mio!»

**Author's Note:**

> ~~@festeggiata: se avessi scritto su Batman sarebbe venuta ancora peggio, fidati 😅~~


End file.
